Cell phone thoughts
by Liffey
Summary: Just a little sad story about Dean and Jo. Spoilers for S2&3.


Disclaimer: Not mine, not making money out of it, so please don't sue me.

A/N: Again Dean/Jo, don't like, don't read. Checked with Vista, remaining errors are mine.

A/N: There's a bit of my own heart into this story and I would like to dedicate it to my best friend Sanny. Can't have them? Pick for the handsome one. You rock Princess!

"Thanks Ash. See you!"

Jo finished the call and stared down at her cell phone. She wouldn't, no she wouldn't… Almost automatically she began to flip trough her contacts, until she reached a very certain one. Dean Cell. Not that Dean had ever had another number to reach than a mobile one. She thought about changing the name to just "Dean", but that was stupid, the act of a stupid little girl with a crush… Than she thought about changing it into "Arse" that would made a lot more sense. Still it wasn't the way a grown woman would act, right? Jo sighed and glanced down at the number, she wouldn't, it was his fault, he'd acted like a jerk and now it was his turn to call and apologize. The only trouble was he hadn't called since their fight three months ago. He'd promised to call, when he'd left her in Duluth to go after Sam, but she'd already known that he wouldn't. But after a few days of hopeless waiting she'd found that she needed to know. Had he found Sam, had he got rid of that demon into his brother's body? Or was Sam still walking around acting like Jack Nicholson in Shining? Should she expect him back to finish what he'd begun? And, Jo hated to admit it, but her biggest fear clearly was, had Sam finished what he'd started by shooting Dean and was that the reason he didn't call? So Jo had called. He'd greeted her with an annoyed:

"Jo? Why are you calling?"

And that had the end of her patience. She'd screamed at him, for not caring, not calling, not thinking at all. She'd told him that it hurt her that he saw nothing in her, absolutely nothing, when she fought so hard to be a part of it. To help him trough this fight.

And all he'd said was:

"That's stupid; I won't listen to that any longer."

She knew he was going to hang up, so she quickly said the only word that was on her mind in that moment. The only thing she wanted him to know right then.

"Arse!"

And with that she hung up.

She knew that he hadn't feelings for her, he would never love her. She'd given up hope on that long ago. But she still loved him, because feelings don't die easily. Maybe time would erase them, maybe not. Jo had thought about that a lot, in the car, riding back home with her pissed of Mom after that hunt in Philadelphia, and she'd said to herself in the end, that she would do the next best thing to being with him, be there for him. She'd told him that he could call at anytime; she would always listen and try to help. He'd said "Thank you" and back than she'd been sure that he meant it. His smile had been honest because it had reached those beautiful green eyes. Trouble was chick flick moments only lasted as long as Dean Winchester hadn't realized that this was one. Ten minutes later he and Sam had left and the next thing she saw or heard from them, was Sam using her as bait for Dean. Bait for Dean, Jo thought about that. Why would Sam use a girl that meant nothing to his brother as bait? She shook the thought away because it was stupid; the Demon in Sam probably hadn't been waiting for Dean at all. If Sam would have killed the daughter of the land lady of the best and only saloon for hunters, almost everyone would have been after the Winchester brothers. Ellen would have killed Sam for it, possessed or not, she was sure about that, and than she would have killed ´Dean as well, because he hadn't saved her daughter.

Suddenly there was a little smile on her face. Dean afraid of her Mom was getting funnier every day lately. If she couldn't sleep; she would picture the things her Mom probably would do to him, if she knew about Duluth and later. Things like going after him with a shotgun loaded with rock salt, wouldn't kill you but hurt like hell. Revenge suddenly was sweet. He'd hurt her and a part of Jo wanted to see him bleed for it. But than again, that was stupid. Sure, she could find him and scratch his beloved Impala or something, but that was too much soap opera alike for her.

To be honest, she wasn't sure what she would do would he call. A part of her thought, she was leaving that chapter of her life behind, and that, believe it or not, was a good feeling. But than someone walked past her on the sidewalk who used the same aftershave than Dean and Jo remembered and knew she still loved him.

Maybe he'd changed, wasn't the man, she'd meet that afternoon at the roadhouse a little bit more than a year ago. Because Dean telling her that it was stupid when all she wanted was a sorry from him, because he'd hurt her; was so different from the Dean who'd told her about his father, about wishing he'd lived another life. But she couldn't imagine what could have changed him. Her Mom had told her that Dean had killed the Demon in Wyoming almost two months after Duluth. For all Jo knew that meant Sam was save, the thing that had killed his parents and Sam's girlfriend was dead, shouldn't he be happy? She sighed again, he'd been a jerk from the start, and she'd been wearing big pink glasses and hadn't seen it. Love makes you blind that's the point. Jo tossed her cell phone onto the hotel bed and sat down. She opened her new notebook and got online, searching for a new hunt.

Almost thousand miles away, in another crappy hotel room, Dean Winchester stared down on a picture. When Jo had gone missing in Philadelphia he'd taken the picture from her purse, just in case they needed it and had never returned it. It showed Jo and Ellen standing arm in arm in front of the Roadhouse. She looked like an angel, the sun on her golden hair almost giving her a halo. He should call and apologize; he knew that see was hurt and waiting. But he wanted her that way, she should hate him, never thing of that jerk again and move on, find a nice and good guy. He'd spent a lot of time thinking lately and he knew that he loved her, but he would be dead in eleven months, and end up in hell and the last thing he wanted was to leave her behind with that knowledge.

He kissed the picture carefully before he slid it back into his own purse, just seconds before Sam came in with a newspaper into his hands.

"I think we have a job."


End file.
